


surrender, renhyuck

by C0MF0RTHYUCK



Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Soft Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0MF0RTHYUCK/pseuds/C0MF0RTHYUCK
Summary: ❞︎ this is my surrender and this is my love letter. ❝︎
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106537
Kudos: 1





	surrender, renhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey ! ^^  
> this oneshot is inspired by the song surrender by lontalius !!  
> have fun reading it ! <3

we laid here in my bed, cuddled up to each other as we tried to sleep. to be exact, he slept, but i failed to do so. there was too much going on in my head.   
all kinds of emotions floated in and out of my mind.  
i was so in love and grateful to be with him, yet i was afraid, that he could be bored or annoyed by me. he deserves the world, but i'm just.. me, a silly teenage boy. he wants me though, and loves me as i am.   
fuck, i'm so lucky to be with him.   
i feel like we could do anything, if we want to, and that's such a great and empowering feeling. how do i even deserve this?  
falling in love with him was the best thing i did in my life.  
he snuggled closer up to me in sleep, and i can say, i have never seen anything more cute nor more ethereal. i love him so much, i hope i'll never let him down. and i hope i'm as perfect to him, as he is to me. i mean, sure, no one is perfect, but his imperfections make him the perfect person he is.  
"..hyuckie? are you still awake?" renjun half-whispered in his low, raspy morning voice, that always sent shivers down my spine. "yeah.." i whispered back.   
"what are you thinking about again, bubs?"  
"you" i answered in all honesty, making him blush.   
"stop flirting, it's literally three am"   
"the best time of the day to flirt with your boyfriend" i winked, which he could hardly see and continued in a more serious tone "i really thought about you though. and i want to thank you a lot. for everything. for not letting me go, for loving me, for caring about me and for making me love myself a bit more every day. thank you, i would not be here now, if it weren't for you building my confidence up again, bit by bit. i love you"  
a few tears left renjun's eyes as he looked at me with so much love and warmth "lee fucking donghyuck, i love you too, so, so much" he said and kissed me.   
i love his kisses. they're just as filled with love as his heart.   
"try to sleep a little now, please" he whispered after we parted and gave me one last peck before closing his eyes.   
i finally felt tired too, so i closed my eyes and fell asleep with the thought of renjun.


End file.
